


The Night Visitor

by crescent_gaia



Category: The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Expanding the end scene in Defenders, F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: She visits him at night, waiting for him to wake up, and reads to him.





	The Night Visitor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [triviaseesaw (ladydaredevil)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydaredevil/gifts).



> Merry Yule-mas! I hope you enjoy.

Elektra wasn’t sure why she was here, at a nunnery, but she was. It was where Matt was taken and it didn’t take long to hunt him down. She noticed that, night after night, a window was left open. A window where anyone could just slip in and kill Matt in his sleep. She kept watch so that wouldn’t happen, is what she told herself, and didn’t even entertain the thought that the window was open for her to come in. That it was her invitation, because it wasn’t her place, not now. Not after everything that happened.

That’s what she thought for the first week. When that stretched into a second with no sign of Matt waking up is when she slipped into the room for the first time. She didn’t do more than what she did outside, standing by the window instead of going over by the bed, and slipped out before the dawn came. She went about her business during the day, making sure that the Hand left New York alone now that it was under her leadership for the time being, and kept out of sight. The only thing remotely public that she went to was the funeral for Matt, but she stood near the back. She noticed someone else stood by the back as well, a man dressed in black save for a white skull, but, since he wasn’t going to interrupt, she didn’t follow him.

After the funeral is when she allowed herself to go over to his bed. She looked down at him sleeping and brushed her finger against his hand. With a soft sigh, she took his hand and sat down on the bed. “Your funeral was today,” she whispered. “And I knew everyone there but the one person who stood in the back like I did. I think, if it was any other time, I would have gone after him to see who or what he was. Instead, all I did was come back here. Didn’t follow him, didn’t do anything… just let it be. It won’t always be the case, but, for now, it works.”

She wasn’t sure what else to talk about and simply held his hand until it was time to go. The next night, when she came back, she noticed that Matt’s favorite book was on the night stand. There was a bookmark marking where someone else was reading to him during the day and that felt right to her. That there should always be someone there to keep an eye out for Matt while he was under like this. Taking her seat on the bed again, she took Matt’s hand and started to read to him. She kept to her schedule, coming at night and leaving in the morning, never meeting the woman that was reading to Matt during the day. She didn’t want to. She didn’t need to. It was one of the things of her life that she was just letting be right now.

It took a month before she slipped in one night and knew something was different. Something changed during the day and she looked to the book to confirm it. The bookmark hadn’t moved – either the woman hadn’t come in but that was odd – and she looked to Matt next. His breathing was changed. He was only shallow sleeping now instead of his deep sleep. Moving to the bed, she stood there and looked at him. “Hi,” she said.

He didn’t reply, holding a breath, before letting it out.

“Don’t be such a baby, Matthew,” she said, her tone sharper than she meant it to be. “We need to talk.”

“You think I’m going to want to wake up with those words?” he said quietly as he opened his eyes. “Good to see you got out too.”

“We both had our luck,” she replied, sitting down on the bed and taking his hand as she normally did. She didn’t think about not taking his hand, just that she wanted to now that he was awake, and she had to be connected to him. 

He sighed. “Is it horrible I have a feeling that I know what you’re going to ask?”

“No. You’re dead, Matt. You could actually come with me now and nothing would be on your conscious.”

“You’re wrong about that,” he said. “They have a right to know I’m alive.”

“The other three? Yes. The world at large? No.”

He raised an eyebrow. “What have you been up to?”

“Listening to the sounding of a madman in a cage who’d love to have you and your alter-ego on a pike,” she said. No, her days had been spent trying to spread her wings and she found Wilson Fisk. She didn’t like the man, even less when she learned of his displeasure, and she found herself wanting to kill Fisk to keep Matt safe. She didn’t even realize her hand tightened on his until he said her name a few times. “Sorry.”

“Fisk isn’t getting out anytime soon but that’s one of the many reasons why I can’t leave,” he said. “You could stay though.”

She scoffed. “No.”

“Thought not.” He smiled. “I still love you, Elektra. I don’t care who or what you’ve become. I’m always going to love you and I’ll always welcome you back whenever you decide to come visit.”

She smiled and kissed him, holding the kiss until they needed to break to breathe. “I’m not leaving for a while. I can come and visit like I have.”

“You’ve been visiting?”

“Only at night. You have someone else during the day,” she said.

He nodded. It seemed like he didn’t want to talk or think about the day visitor either. 

“So, I’ll stay, until dawn, and then I’ll come back at night. Until you’re out of here and then we’ll see about finding you another place to live. And a name to hide under. If you’re not going to leave the city and you’re not going to say that you aren’t really dead, then I’ll set up a different name and identity for you. You’re going to have to do something other than being a lawyer.”

“Shame, it’s the only thing I’m best at,” he said.

She grinned and kissed his forehead. “Liar.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

She chuckled and moved, curling up next to him, and letting him fall back in the shallow sleep. She put her worry aside for the time being, deciding to simply be happy that he was alive, and kept to her word. By the dawn, she was gone, but she also kept her word that she was back that night. She found him a nice apartment, gave him a new name and a source of income, and didn’t mention there were a million ways for her to watch him from afar as she needed and wanted to.


End file.
